Mi Historia
by LadyKya0
Summary: OneShot. ¿Que pasa cuando lo que crees imposible puede llegar a ser verdad? Mejorado.


**************Disclaimer_:**** Los personajes corresponden en derecho de propiedad a sus respectivos autores, esta historia es sin fines de lucro. Solo con el único fin de entretener a un publico lector; de una fan para fans.**

******************—** sdnlas — Dialogo, narración normal  
—_skfnsak —_ Pensamientos, POV de Sakura

* * *

**Mi Historia**

_Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, tengo 15 años y voy en tercero de secundaria._

— ¡no es posible! se me ha hecho tarde de nuevo — gritaba aventando el reloj despertador entre sus cobijas, levantándose de su cama a toda prisa. Ella era una chica hermosa con lindos ojos color jade, de cabello corto y castaño que gustaba dejar totalmente suelto; hacia mucho que había dejado de peinarse un par de pequeñas coletas.

Bajando velozmente por las escaleras. —Sí, aun puedo tomar un desayuno rápido — pensó observando su reloj de pulsera mientras cruzaba el comedor.

— te has vuelto a despertar tarde, tal parece que lo monstruos se vuelven más perezosos en invierno — rio divertido el azabache mientras observaba a su hermana. Claro, ella paso directo a la cocina sin percatarse de el, eso no lo podía permitir.

— No soy ningún monstruo — gritaba mientras tomaba lo que fuera comible para su desayuno fugaz.

_Él es mi hermano y su nombre es Touya tiene 20 años, estudia en la universidad de Tokio, no sé qué hace aun aquí, tal vez hoy entra tarde a la escuela. También vivo con mi padre, Fujitaka, él es arqueólogo y profesor de historia en la facultad; pero por algunos días solo seremos mi hermano y yo, ya que papá se encuentra en una excavación fuera del país._

— ¡Ya me voy! — Grito cerrando la puerta de entrada, llego a escuchar un "vete con cuidado" mientras observaba su reloj — ¡Rayos! Tengo menos de 10 minutos para llegar al salón — suspiro pesadamente, y se dispuso a correr.

_A decir verdad mi vida es complicada, bueno tengamos en cuenta que solo tengo 15 años; en la escuela no pongo mucha atención, mis calificaciones no son tan bajas y aun que puedo mejorar, simplemente hay algo que siempre ha de hacer que me distraiga en clase y no ponga atención; la verdad más que algo se trata de alguien…_

Iba corriendo a toda prisa y con todas sus fuerzas, no podía llegar tarde a la primera clase, no quería ser castigada en el pasillo tan temprano. Sin embargo después de recorrer un poco más de la mitad del camino se percató de que no era la única en medio de una carrera casi maratónica… unos cuantos segundos más y la castaña se encontró quejándose de dolor en el suelo.

— Disculpa ¿te lastimaste? — _Esa voz… _— ¿Te encuentras bien? — volvió a escuchar de la persona que estaba enfrente de ella.

Sakura solo atino a mover la cabeza de manera afirmativa. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Es decir, era temprano, hacia frio, y su carrera había sido interrumpida frenéticamente por un chico. El chico que la distraía en cada una de sus clases, simplemente su cerebro murió en ese segundo.

_Esperen… ¿Temprano? ¿Clases? _Sin decir más la ojiverde se levantó y salió corriendo, dejando al chico confundido, sin embargo tampoco paso demasiado hasta que el también comenzara a correr velozmente, lo más que sus piernas le permitían.

_Shaoran Lee, ese es su nombre. Llego hace un año a la escuela, vino de Hong Kong según se por los negocios de sus padres. En poco tiempo se volvió el chico más popular de la escuela, la mayoría de las estudiantes gustan de él, y bueno yo no soy la excepción. Y es que es un chico alto, de tez morena, cabellos castaños y ojos color chocolate. A pesar de su seriedad es un chico amable con una linda sonrisa. Lo sé, solo soy una más de sus admiradoras y eso no cambiara. _

Tan distraída iba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de en qué momento Shaoran pudo alcanzarla, solo hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro acompañado por la voz grave que el chico ya poseía.

— Por fin te alcance — escucho — creo que ya no tiene caso que corramos, la profesora no nos dejara entrar a su clase, así que será mejor ir con calma, ¿no crees? — la chica solo asintió.

_Note resignación en su voz por no haber podido llegar a clase, lo que no se es si el tono de felicidad que percibí ¿fue real? Imposible._

— ¿te sucede algo? — Se acercó un poco más para observarla, ella ni siquiera había volteado a verlo en ese rato — ¿te incomoda quedarte conmigo? —

— no, está bien es solo que… — _y ahora, ¿Qué le digo? No es mentira que quiero estar con él pero… _—… que mis amigos se preocuparan al no verme llegar, y me interrogaran todo el día — intento explicar.

— ¿tus amigos? Ah sí, Daidoji y Hiragizawa ¿verdad? — dijo sonriendo. _Esa sonrisa que me gusta demasiado._ La castaña solo asintió — no te preocupes, pero Eriol es novio de Daidoji —

— Si.

— Mmh. Veo que estamos igual — dijo simplemente, ella lo observo expectante — veras él siempre ha sido mi amigo, pero desde que comenzó a salir con tu amiga no me ayuda como antes — sonrió — aunque no puedo decir que me molesta, se ve feliz y eso es lo importante — callo unos momentos, Sakura seguía sin decir nada —… pero, ya no tengo quien me defienda de todas las chicas que están detrás de mí — ambos sonrieron.

Continuaron el camino, ahora con tranquilidad.

— y ¿por qué dices que estamos igual? — hablo por fin la ojiverde deteniéndose cuando llegaron a la puerta de la escuela. Shaoran la observo un momento.

— Mmh. Pues porque los dos estamos solos — respondió con simpleza, divertido— nuestros amigos no abandonaron — _realmente no sabía que él podía sonreír con esa simpleza. _Sakura lo miraba un poco extrañada.

_Es cierto que Eriol es mi amigo desde hace tiempo, volviéndose un poco más cercano cuando su relación con Tomoyo comenzó. El y Shaoran habían estado juntos hasta ese momento. Si, lo sé, tuve grandes oportunidades para comenzar una amistad con Lee, pero siempre que intentaba acercarme ocurría algo; así que simplemente quedamos como compañeros de clases. _

_Por eso era que nunca había podido convivir más con él._

Aún faltaban alrededor de 40 minutos para que la clase terminase. El giro hacia la castaña ofreciéndole su mano, Sakura titubeo un poco antes de acceder.

— Ven, te quiero mostrar algo — dijo, para después echar a correr casi, literalmente arrastrándola.

— ¿a dónde vamos? — pregunto sonrojada.

— Ya lo veras.

Corrieron hasta la parte trasera de la escuela, donde toparon con una pared llena de enredaderas.

— no hay mas donde ir — susurro la castaña

— ¿de verdad? — respondió el chico soltándose. Se dirigió a un extremo de la pared moviendo un poco las enredaderas; lo que se podía ver era un mediano agujero en la pared, lo suficientemente grande para que una persona pudiera pasar por el — vamos.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

El lugar era hermoso. Se trataba de un jardín con lindas flores de todos colores, pasto verde reluciente y un ligero aroma a jazmín.

— Que hermoso lugar — dijo emocionada — pero… ¿qué lugar es este?

— El club de Jardinería — sonrió — ellos no permiten que extraños entren aquí. Son algo envidiosos ¿no crees? — La chica asintió aun admirando las flores — un día vagando lo encontré. Y pues, cuando me harto de ser perseguido por las chicas, vengo aquí a relajarme. Es un lugar secreto.

— Pero me lo has mostrado ¿saben los de jardinería que entras aquí? — el negó

— será nuestro secreto ¿Te parece? — _nuestro secreto… _Ella asintió.

— Y ¿por qué me has traído aquí?

— Mmh. pensé que te gustaría — respondió mientras se sentaba en el pasto fresco— ¿Sabes?… es tedioso que te persigan todas las chicas del colegio — Sakura se sentó a su lado — aunque ay muchas y son mayoría, ninguna me interesa.

La castaña bajo la mirada. _Supongo que es un consuelo saber eso. Aunque yo sea parte de esas "ninguna"_

— sabes ¿por qué? — prosiguió, ella levanto la vista hacia el negando con la cabeza — eso es porque la chica que a mí me interesa, es una que no se toma la molestia de seguirme por todos lados como loca, es una chica que siempre sonríe, y tiene aires de inocencia.

_Valla, suena a que es una gran persona. Solo con mirarlo puedo ver que lo que dice es verdad._

— y ¿la conozco? — _¿Por qué pregunte?_ La castaña bajo la mirada al suelo.

— Si — dijo él acercándose un poco más a Sakura — claro que la conoces, la conoces perfectamente — la miraba seriamente — esa chica eres tu Kinomoto.

La chica abrió sus ojos todo lo que estos le permitieron. _¿Qué? ¿Qué dijo?_

Ella lo vio con esos ojos jade interrogantes. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ¿era verdad? ¿De verdad estaba pasando aquello? Se quedó callada.

— Sakura, tu eres la niña que me gusta— repitió el

Sin saber nada más ella sonrió ampliamente para después abrazarlo. El no aguanto la fuerza y ambos cayeron al suelo.

— dime que esto es enserio, y no una broma o un sueño.

Shaoran sonrió complacido, eso era un "si, tú también me gustas" en todo su significado. — es enserio — dijo.

_No supe de nada alrededor, el correspondía mi abrazo, no sabré cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, solo después cuando sentí como me separaba lentamente de él. Mirándome con seriedad, volvió a acercarse, tanto que podía sentir su respiración cada vez más cerca, hasta que sentí sus labios sobre los míos, y yo no escuchaba nada más que los latidos de mi corazón. No pude ser más feliz en ese instante._

_..._

* * *

**Hola.**

**¿Que tal?  
Antes que nada quiero aclarar que esta historia esta editada y re subida, con algunos cambios en el argumento. Espero lo anterior no molesto u ofenda a alguien.**

**Espero les haya gustado tanto a las personas que leyeron la primera versión como a los que lo han leído por primera vez.  
**

**Me harían un gran favor si me dejasen un Review, saben que son bien recibidos. Se aceptan criticas y consejos. Sin mas me despido hasta otra.**

**Atte_:LadyKya**

**Pd. Eh decidido pasarles "una manita de gato" a mis historias, debido a que con el tiempo eh visto que puedo mejorarlas, claro esto con el propósito de que ustedes lectores las disfruten. Sin embargo, pido disculpas si aun se llegan a leer errores tanto de ortografía y/o gramaticales. Gracias por leer.**


End file.
